Composer la Vie
by Louciel
Summary: Il compose sa vie comme une partition. Il invente une mélodie pour une émotion, créer une rime pour exprimer un sentiment, et tout ça fait vibrer mon coeur à chacune de ses intonations. Il vie comme un musicien, et moi ? #BTS #Kpop
1. Prologue -

\- _Ceci est le prologue d'une fanfiction qui, je l'espère, sera longue et plaisante. Qu'elle vous fasse rêver et espérer._

 _Je cesse de blablater ( ouais vaut mieux ) et vous laisse profiter du prologue ^^ ! Merci de lire 3 ( oh un coeur *.* )_

Je suis le genre à n'avoir jamais vraiment affrontée les problèmes. Je fuyais, je mentais. Je me protégeais. Je refusais de grandir, de souffrir, de prendre mes responsabilités. On ne m'avait pas laissé le choix et je ne l'acceptais pas. J'ai tout nié. J'ai vécu en fuyant les autres, la réalité. Je me noyais dans des joies éphémères qui me permettaient d'oublier un tant soit peu le poids des choses. Un rien de bonheur suffisait à m'enivrer et de me faire croire en l'avenir alors même que j'oubliais le passé. Alors que je profitais de mon rayon de soleil, je ne remarquais pas la vie de chaleur que j'aurai pu avoir si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de devenir adulte.

Je ne le suis toujours pas. Mais je m'améliore.

Prendre conscience du fait qu'on a peur, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Mais je ne me sens pas prête à faire plus. Je reste une gamine. Pas une enfant heureuse comme devrait l'être chaque enfant de ce monde, mais bien le genre de gamine paumée qui avance chancelante, tant qu'on avance c'est le plus important …

Je noie mes peurs et mes doutes dans un isolement volontaire et une absence d'émotion face au quotidien, une indifférence face à la cruauté. J'enfui mon humanité sous des heures d'écoutes dans mon Ipod. Ma vie se rythme par des genres divers et des artistes venus des quatre coins du monde accompagnent ma rengaine quotidienne par des flows différents. Ces sentiments que je me refuse d'avoir, je les hurle à travers cette musique, je les laisse imposer leurs tempos dans ma vie variant aux grés de leurs notes.

Là ou certains trouve un divertissement, j'y cache l'humaine que je suis. Mes peines, mes doutes, mes colères et mes sentiments profonds ne peuvent être libérés que par un morceau bien choisit dans une liste de chansons aussi infinie que la nature de mes émotions. C'est un moyen de garder le contrôle.

Je branchais mon casque audio tout en scrutant les cieux d'un air soucieux. S'il ne pleuvait pas avant que je ne sois rentré chez moi, c'est que le monde ne tournait pas rond. Mais bien sur, les choses sont d'un ennuie mortel : donc il plut.

Les gouttes d'eau fraiches ruisselaient le long de mon visage, trempaient mes cheveux sombres et bousillaient mes converses. C'était une nouvelle paire en plus. Mais mon visage n'exprimait rien. La pluie n'est pas un élément que je déteste. À vrai dire je l'aime peut-être plus que le soleil. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une vieille amie de Paris quand je la sens coulée sur mes joues, comme des larmes.

Alors qu'un vieux titre de Hip Hop américain envahissait mes oreilles et que mes épaules tendaient naturellement à me faire bouger en rythme, je relevais la tête pour admirer Séoul et ses gratte-ciels. Des morceaux de fer représentants la puissance tout comme la faiblesse humaine face à l'adversité et à l'infinie, cherchant sans cesse à gagner quelques mètres sur le domaine du divin. Ridicule, mais respectable. Tout chez l'Homme est fascinant. À croire qu'on ne se lassera jamais d'espérer, de toujours chercher la perfection en sachant qu'elle est inatteignable, à toujours vouloir surpasser nos limites pour prouver que tout n'est pas finit et que l'on peut encore aller plus loin. Si la fin du chemin signifie la mort, certaines personnes ne sauront pas s'arrêter et construiront le chemin, alors que d'autres s'assiéraient sagement en acceptant la fatalité.

Il n'y a ni bonne, ni mauvaise réponse. Il y a simplement des croyances, des valeurs, de l'expérience et des sentiments derrière chaque réaction. La seule chose à faire est de laisser parler notre instinct. Revenir à ce pourquoi nous sommes fait : la sincérité.

C'est dingue comme juste un building peut me plonger dans un profond discourt solitaire. Comme si mon esprit vif était tellement habitué à penser seul qu'il finissait par ne plus fonctionner que seul. La présence des autres est devenu un handicap, je n'aime pas la foule, je n'aime pas échanger avec les autres. Mais j'aime l'autre en général. J'ai besoin de ces gens qui m'entoure, de cette vie qui bat à mes côtés, pour ne pas me sentir trop seul dans ce monde. 7 milliards d'humain sur terre et je pense qu'on ne sait jamais senti aussi délaisser par le reste. Je préfère être seule qu'entouré par des gens qui ne sont pas vraiment là. Alors je m'éloigne suffisamment pour ne pas m'attacher et souffrir et pas assez pour être oublier par la société. J'ai besoin de cette énergie et de cette espérance qui émane de chaque personne marchant fièrement dans cette ville, j'ai besoin de ces rêves qu'ils nourrissent secrètement. Mais j'ai peur de leur désespoir, de leur fatalité, de leur haine et de cette partie sombre qui les pousserait à tuer dans leur intérêt. La société est une jungle remplie de bêtes sauvages, l'instinct animal y est plus présent que n'importe qui. Tuer ou être tuer et tous les coups sont permis.

La ville en général me répugne et m'attire. Je hais cette facette condescendante de l'humanité qui semble vous écrasez avec ces démesurées créations arrogantes dans le but de soit disant améliorer votre vie, alors qu'elles ne font que chasser la nature et la pureté. Pourquoi la nature est devenu un démon à enfermer en cage, agonisant au milieu de ce royaume de modernité, de bruit, d'agitation, de problèmes essentielles qui quand on n'y réfléchis ne sont que de simples plaisanteries, de mauvais sentiments et de haine de ce quotidien qu'on prend grand soin à garder près de nous… Parce que c'est tout ce qu'on a. Et c'est ce qui en fait sa beauté.

On a grandit dedans, on vit dedans et on ne saurait comment s'en défaire. La solution c'est de le chérir comme la prunelle de nos yeux et d'y survivre le plus longtemps, avec des intérêts si possible.

La ville est le symbole même de la victoire de l'Homme sur l'indomptable nature, elle s'élève toujours plus haut dans les cieux et s'étend toujours plus loin dans la Terre, elle s'insinue petit à petit et s'impose. La toile de l'araignée vous a dans ses chaines et vous enchante. Le bruit incessant de la vie, la musique dans les rues, les gens qui vivent dedans et la font vivre par la même occasion, lui insuffle la vie. Le poumon du monde, le souffle de la mondialisation, le cœur de nos vies. L'espérance de dépasser nos limites, de faire plus haut, plus grand, à l'image de notre puissance, de notre vanité et bientôt de l'étendue de notre perte. Finalement l'Homme est bien la plus belle chose qu'on puisse trouver sur cette Terre.

Une ballade à la guitare me tire de mes réflexions sur la vie et je décide de m'abandonnée à la ville. Un nouveau magasin sur la grande avenue passante, un petit café lugubre au détour d'un coupe gorge, un parc oublié de la civilisation, une librairie regorgeant de trésor. Je trainais mes pieds au hasard dans cet ample labyrinthe de similitude, errant au milieu de cet inconnu, zonant dans ce quartier que je ne connais pas. Quelle autre beauté va me révéler ces secrets en ce soir pluvieux ?


	2. Chapter 1 - La soirée

_Donc voici le Chapitre 1 ! Youhou déjà ^^ ! J'espère qu'il sera aussi bon que le prologue. En tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Merci de lire :)_

Chap 1 - La soirée

Qu'est ce que je cherchais ?

Telle de l'encre, la nuit dégoulinait sur la ville, l'assombrissait et la recouvrait peu à peu. La pluie tombait en trombe, accompagnant d'une douce mélodie la musique qui s'écoulait de mes écouteurs, animant la rue déserte d'une âme perdue. J'étais seule à trainer à mon rythme dans ce quartier endormi, piétinant le bitume, laissant tremper mes pompes usées dans les flaques au coin des rues éclairées par des lampadaires blafards. Des lueurs fantomatiques luisant dans l'eau au sol, cherchant à guider ma conscience anesthésiée par la musique vers quelques merveilles oubliées dans ce coin miteux.

Transite de froid, ruisselantes des pieds à la tête, je baissais le regard sur un escalier sombre se perdant dans les entrailles de la terre, coincé entre deux portes clauses. Deux lampions rougissaient l'entrée vers laquelle menait cette descente inquiétante. Il n'y avait aucune indication sur le genre d'endroit que c'était, mais sincèrement, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Un bar misérable fréquenter par des reclus de la société qui noyaient leur désespoir ou leur haine dans des litres d'alcool tiède et bon marché. La misère humaine à l'état pure, le genre de personnes qui nous abiment et qui font mal à regarder, parce que d'un jour à l'autre, on peut devenir l'un des leurs. On se refuse à regarder ces pauvres gens avec sincérité, on se voile la face, se disant que ce ne sont pas nos affaires. On les dit dangereux, on les dit malveillants. Le danger vient de notre incapacité à ouvrir les yeux sur leurs conditions et leur désespoir, la malveillance vient de notre indifférence face à la souffrance et à la douleur des autres. Ce n'est pas beau à regarder, alors on détourne les yeux, on cherche à se donner contenance. On est insensible et on rejette la faute sur le général qui compose notre société.

Je rajustais mon sac sur mon épaule et descendais lentement les marches sales et glissantes. Des affiches de groupes de rock, de rappeurs et autres danseurs jalonnaient ma descente. Plus je m'approchais de cette porte rougis par ces néons agressifs, plus un tempo différent de ceux qui habitaient ma liste s'imposait à moi. Je retirais mon casque tout en pénétrant dans ce lieu et laissait mon esprit découvrir et s'imprégner de l'inconnu.

Une grande salle plongée dans une semi obscurité, troublée par de multiples néons bariolés, était débordante d'une foule en transe. La musique rugissait d'énormes haut parleurs disséminés un peu partout, une scène dominait le reste, sur laquelle un jeune homme guidait l'assemblée dans un monde différent où seul le rythme de ses paroles prêchées étaient lois. Un bar se dressait dans le fond et servait de point de rassemblement pour tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas laissés aller à cette folle transe de l'existence, ils avaient refusé de s'éloigner de cette réalité écrasante pour ne pas perdre pied, ne pas se laisser aller aux émotions et à la facilité d'oublier, soit et le reste.

Cet endroit était l'arche des âmes troublées, perdues, cabossées. C'était la terre promise des artistes incompris et seuls face à l'adversité, c'était l'asile de ceux que l'on persécutait, la cours de récréation des génies qui avaient compris que la liberté et le réconfort ne se trouvait que dans l'inconscience de ce monde, le défouloir d'esprits forts qui cherchaient justice et pureté. Le genre d'endroit beau par l'espérance qu'il dégageait, l'attitude de solidarité de ceux qui ont du mal à encore croire en la vie mais qui décident d'accepter ou de combattre ensemble. Quand on souffre, c'est mieux d'être deux. Le genre d'endroit qui fait mal parce qu'on sait qu'il représente tout ce qu'on a du mal à s'avouer. La vie est difficile et peut être décevante. Tous ces gens abimés qui survivaient et trouvaient la force de créer. Ils créaient la plus belle forme d'art que l'on puisse trouver, la beauté. Ce sentiment très humains de puiser ses dernières forces dans l'espoir qui naissait de ce qui nous tuait un peu chaque jour. Même quand tout va mal, l'homme tend vers cette lumière qui le tient en vie et il en fait sa plus grande force. Cette fête avait de curieuses allures de sauveuse pour certains.

C'était ici que des rappeurs crachaient leurs flow d'amertume, que des penseurs posaient leurs profondes réflexions sur des tempo rythmant leurs soirées, que des artistes composaient avec et sur la vie.

Je pénétrais comme l'une des leurs dans cet endroit saturé où tous ceux qui ont besoin d'exister ou de se faire oublier se retrouvaient. Je trouvais un siège libre dans un coin à l'écart et sortais une caméra. Je filmais la foule de fêtards. Ils sautaient en rythme, aveuglés par les néons ou camouflés par les ténèbres, le maître mot de cette salle était musique. Il fallait la ressentir, la vivre et la laisser s'insinuer en vous pour faire vibrer chaque parcelle de votre âme, secouant votre cerveau et votre cœur. Je contemplais avec fascination ces gens réellement vivre à travers mon petit écran. Je garderai ce souvenir aussi précieusement qu'un bijoux de valeur. J'avais besoin de garder cette vie et cette énergie près de moi pour ne pas mourir, pour sentir mon cœur battre encore un peu. Je voulais voir ces couleurs et entendre cette musique pour toujours, rester dans cette ambiance qui m'attirait mais à laquelle je me refusais. Par peur.

Je fermais ma caméra et retirais ma veste. Il faisait si chaud. Je laissais la musique m'emporter dans ce nouveau monde et sortais un bloc note de mon sac. Je commençais à écrire sur ce que je voyais, mon ressentit, mes découvertes, mes réflexions. Les mots se suivaient les un après les autres, formaient des phrases, mais au fond ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. J'écrivais, mais la réelle signification de ce texte ne pouvait être saisit que par ceux qui vivaient. Il ne suffit pas de déchiffrer des lignes pour dire qu'on lit, il faut s'introduire dans un lieux, entendre, voir, ressentir. Rien n'à de valeur s'il est dépourvut d'émotions. Cette feuille couverte d'une écriture fine et serrée portait en elle des secrets qui, j'espère, seront un jour découvert par ceux qui la liront. Je laissais le stylo dérivé sur le papier, retranscrire par des expressions et autres tournures de phrases tout ce que mon esprit vif et complexe pouvait comporter sur ce qui m'entourait. J'aimais garder ces endroits près de moi. Leur ambiance, leur vie propre, ce qu'il pouvait dégager comme aura, comme beauté.

Je relevais la tête et redécouvrait comme pour la première fois cet endroit de débauche, de misère et pourtant d'espoir et de force. La faiblesse de ces gens oubliés et méprisés, de ces artistes engagés et de ces adeptes de l'espérance était en réalité ce qui les rendaient lumineux et pleins d'une humanité qui me frappait. Cette fragilité en chacun d'eux rendait leurs regards plus durs, et leurs visages d'habitude si adulte redevenaient ceux d'enfants pendant cette soirée. Ces esprits qui s'abandonnaient à cette musique qui les vidait pour les remplir d'un bien être éphémère et d'une transe vivante semblaient de fantômes sous les projecteurs. Ils vivaient sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Ici, tout était entre rêve et réalité, la barrière entre rationnel et imaginaire c'était peu à peu évanouit sous l'alcool et les promesses de jours meilleurs.

Les rappeurs s'enchainaient sur scène, leurs paroles raisonnaient dans la salle, rebondissaient contre les murs, envahissaient les esprits, y laissaient des marques indélébiles. Haine, amour, espoir et désillusions, ils me parlaient de leur vie, de leur histoire, de leurs rêves et de leurs défaites. C'était des hommes qui croyaient encore, au fond, en ce que la vie pouvait offrir et ce que l'expérience du quotidien gravait en eux. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour les comprendre, leurs rythmes s'apparentaient à une curieuse impression de déjà vécu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là princesse ? C'est pas un endroit pour toi, ici.


	3. Chapter 2 - Le Game

_Voici le chapitre 2 * j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! C'est pour cela qu'il est un peu court, j'espère que ça plaira quand même :) merci !_

 **\- Chapitre 2 - Le Game**

Les cris de la foule inconsciente et l'agressivité du son qui s'échappait des enceintes pour envahir la salle, pour posséder chaque esprit fragile qui s'y réfugiait, étaient assourdissants. Comme une tornade qui emporte tout sur son passage, chaque pensée, chaque blessure, étaient arrachées à la conscience, laissant l'âme libre, mais insipide. Ma tête était dépourvue de toutes pensées. Le simple fait d'être assise ici suffisait à vider totalement l'esprit, à le rendre inapte à la réflexion, à libérer l'âme de ses perpétuels encombrements quotidiens. Je me sentais vide. Mais ce vide là n'était pas aussi douloureux que celui qui me rongeait chaque jour. Ce vide se remplissait d'impressions et de sincérité, il se remplissait de ce qui m'entourait, il aspirait en lui tout forme d'humanité, de beauté, rendant l'esprit et le cœur plus réceptif à la vie et aux émotions pures. Ce vide obligeait la raison à quitter le corps pour laisser place à l'humain refoulé. Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une trêve, un plaisir fugace, éphémère, qu'une fois remonter à la surface, dans ce monde normalisé et codifié, toute l'adrénaline redescendrait, ne laissant encore une fois qu'un sentiment latent d'un semblant de vie qui n'enchante plus personne. Alors j'inspirais profondément, profitant pleinement de ce morceau de vérité.

L'esprit embrumé par la musique, le cœur charmé par l'ambiance et la foule transite, je ne savais que répondre à l'inconnu. Je le regardais sans vraiment le voir. Son visage changeait aux grés des ombres dansantes de la salle scintillant de milles couleurs criardes, sous chaque lumière, une facette différente de cet homme se révélait, le rendant aussi banal que n'importe qui mais ne pouvant l'assimilé à tout le monde. Il n'avait ni âge ni personnalité, il était un composé de tout formant un rien qui semblait plus irréel que n'importe quoi dans cette salle. Peut-être bien qu'il n'existait que dans mon imagination dangereusement vacillante.

J'avais conscience de ce qui m'entourait, la musique hurlante qui emplissait la salle, les fêtards en extases qui perdaient une soirée de plus dans un endroit intemporel. Je ne doutais pas que ce bar existait depuis longtemps déjà et qu'il ne disparaitrait que quand la société aurait totalement éradiquée la différence, la liberté, l'espoir. Quand plus aucune de ces âmes déformées par le quotidien n'aura la force de croire au lendemain, quand plus aucun artiste ne pourra s'exprimer et créer, cette arche de richesse, ce trésor oublié et reclus, n'aura alors plus aucune raison d'être. Et je ne pourrai plus jamais m'émerveillé devant de pareille œuvre.

\- Peut-être que je me suis trompé, corrigea-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. T'es aussi paumée que tous ces pauvres types.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi, ici ?

Il n'avait rien du stupide ou suicidaire voyou des rues en rébellion contre le monde, rien d'un enfant jouant aux adultes chaque jour avec difficulté pour ensuite venir oublier sa peine et les problèmes dans un endroit ou la vie s'étendait sur quelques lignes rap, vibrait sur un son hypnotisant et s'épuisait au milieu d'une foule d'inconnues cherchant à se sentir plus léger, plus vivant, le temps d'un morceaux. Il était un mystère. L'ambiance gouvernant ici faisait ressortir ce que nous étions obligés de cacher au reste du monde, changeait les comportements, influençait l'instinct, altérait la raison. Impossible de saisir ce qu'était vraiment ce garçon. Il semblait s'accorder parfaitement à tout ce qui se dégageait de ce bar et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir comme un malaise, comme si quelque chose clochait. Une fausse note dans l'harmonie de la partition qui pourtant apportait un charme et une originalité inattendue à l'œuvre. Fascinant.

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'était simplement joint à ma silencieuse contemplation. Nous observions la vie d'en dehors, sans y prendre part.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais perdu pour atterrir dans un trou pareil… Tu comptes revenir ?

\- Je me sens bien ici. Oui.

Il n'avait pas détourné le regard, fixant un point à l'horizon qui n'existait pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit par acquiescer.

\- Ça fait souvent cet effet la. Quand on a trouvé le Game, on ne le lâche plus, lâchât-il comme une réflexion intime qui lui aurait échappée.

\- Le Game ?

\- C'est ici, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire, bienvenue.


	4. Chapter 3-Tard dans la nuit tôt le matin

_Et oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Pas d'inspiration. Ce qui m'a permis d'écrire un poème bizarre sur le manque d'inspiration ... La logique XD ( la mienne en tout cas ) Abrégeons. Appréciez bien et je m'attaque au prochain chapitre :)_

Chapitre 3 : tard dans la nuit, tôt le matin

Quelle heure était-il ? Deux heures du matin ? Peut-être bien quatre en fait. Ça n'avait pas grande importance. Personne ne m'attendait.

Il pleuvait encore quand mes baskets quittèrent l'enceinte du Game. La tête me tournait et mes jambes tremblaient. Je pouvais flancher à tout instant, m'écrouler par terre pour ne me relever que quand mon esprit se serait suffisamment recadré pour affronter le monde, je pouvais aussi simplement m'asseoir sur une marche et attendre que passe le temps, de toute manière, que j'avance ou pas, le monde tournerait toujours. Inlassablement, les choses changent, évolues, avec ou sans vous. C'est triste à dire, mais notre inutilité est affligeante, mais pourtant nous nous accrochons encore et toujours à ce morceau d'existence qui nous a été offert. Comme des chiens affamés, on ronge l'os jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien et qu'on crève de faim. Quelle pitoyable image de la vie. Quitter ce bar ne me plaisait visiblement pas.

Je montais difficilement les marches, une par une, me rapprochant un peu plus de la réalité. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, mes yeux peinaient à rester ouvert, mon souffle était irrégulier et ma vision tremblait légèrement. Si le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, sans doute que je ne réagirais pas. Mais pour l'instant j'arrivais tout de même à gravir l'escalier sans trop d'encombre, m'appuyant de temps à autres aux murs à mes côtés. Mon sac à dos me paressait plus lourd.

Après avoir atteint le sommet, je me retournais et contemplais une dernière fois, avec regrets je dois l'avouer, la porte rougis qui offrait une alternative à tout ce qu'on pouvait mépriser ou haïr, à tout ce qui nous blessait ou nous tuait. Oui, je reviendrai. Un jour, peut-être… Ou pourquoi pas demain ?

En me recoiffant de mon casque audio, je repris mon habituelle errance dans les rues abandonnées de l'immense mégalopole de fer. La musique s'insinuait dans mon esprit, conservant encore cette transe heureuse dans laquelle j'étais et m'accompagnait dans ma grotesque déambulation. Comment qualifier cela autrement ?

Une jeune fille seule, sortant d'une rue malfamé à quatre heures du matin, chancelante et inconsciente ne pouvait être qu'une adolescente de plus perdant ses nuits dans des soirées non conseillés.

Comme les gens pouvaient être détestables. Tous ces préjugés insensés et malveillants. Tout cela n'étant la cause que de la peur de l'inconnue. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne pas autant tenir à leur égoïstes et tristes petites vies, peut être seraient-ils plus ouvert d'esprit ? Ils se refusent à l'adrénaline de la découverte, le danger les effraie trop pour cela. Alors pour ne pas avoir de regrets, pour oublier cette frustration tenace, ils décrètent que c'est dangereux, que c'est mal. Au moins, comme ça, personne n'y goutera jamais. Oui, l'égalité ! Cela me fait doucement rire. Alors je me mis à pouffer, seule, dans la rue déserte.

Mais mon sac à dos me pesait de plus en plus, l'impression de porter le monde m'accablait. Ma faiblesse générale n'arrangeait rien, je commençais à manquer d'air. Ma vision déjà incertaine devint trouble et la pluie s'intensifia, les gouttes roulaient sans cesse sur mes joues maintenant trempées.

Je sentais mes pas ralentir et tous mes muscles tremblaient, je cherchais désespérément de l'air alors que je laissais brutalement choir mon sac au sol. Une crise de panique. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plutôt ?

Je ne paniquais pas. Je connaissais cette sensation de peur intense qui vous paralysait le cœur et les membres, qui enserrait violemment votre poitrine, comme un étaux, vous privant d'air comme de toute raison, avec comme seul repère dans cette sombre noyade de l'esprit des pensées fugaces et incompréhensibles qui vous glaçaient pourtant le sang et l'âme. Pour avoir affronté cette épreuve seule depuis des années, je savais comment la repousser ou l'accepter. Parce que parfois il est impossible d'aller contre. Plus on résiste, plus la crise s'intensifie, c'est un cercle vicieux qui peut mener très loin. Parfois, trop loin. Alors dans ce cas, il vaut mieux laisser les larmes coulées et le souffle se couper quelques temps, le temps de se calmer, que l'esprit s'apaise. Parce qu'au fond je n'ai jamais eu peur de ça. C'est simplement un craquage qui peut survenir n'importe quand. Il faut juste faire un peu attention.

Je m'asseyais lentement sur le sol de béton détrempé au milieu de l'allée déserte. Je poussais de longues expirations, les yeux clos, je me concentrais sur le vide de mon esprit pour chasser toutes idées pouvant me blesser. Le calme revenait. Je sentais l'eau coulée sur ma peau, dans mes cheveux. Le vent frais de la nuit rafraîchir mes joues brûlantes, j'ouvrit les yeux. C'était finit.

J'entendais le bercement de la pluie, le ronronnement lointain des voitures roulant sur la grande avenue. Même la nuit, la ville était éveillée. Les clameurs des fêtards et le rap entrainant du Game me parvenaient encore. La vie continuait, suivait son court. Des millions d'âmes éphémères enfermées dans une prison qui elle semblait intemporelle : l'humanité.

Je me relevais doucement, m'apprêtant à repartir, puis des rires vinrent raisonner dans le silence ambiant. Des pas désordonnés montèrent des marches et une bande de sept jeunes hommes débarquèrent sur la route en chahutant.

\- T'es encore là ? Je pensais que tu étais parti, remarqua Hoseok en me découvrant à quelques pas de lui.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est rien, je vais y aller, répondis-je le souffle encore saccadé et les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- T'as qu'à venir avec nous, ça gêne personne, me proposa un des amis du jeune homme, que j'avais rencontré quelques heures plutôt, avec un sourire.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Je ne les connaissais pas. Il devait être tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin, cela avait peu d'importance, et j'étais seule dans un quartier inconnu. Peut-être que ceci, peut-être que cela… Après tout, je m'en fichais bien. Je n'avais rien à perdre et tout à découvrir. Je cherchais cette adrénaline qui me permettrait de me sentir vivante et j'en avais cruellement besoin. J'étais jeune, je ne voulais rien regretter et tout tenter. Alors je lui souris à mon tour et acceptais. Je ne savais pas ce que me réservait la vie. J'étais curieuse.


	5. Chapter 4 - La Maison

_Voici le chapitre 4 qui m'a prit moins de temps à écrire que les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être sera-t-il moins bon, je l'ai écrit sans musique celui-ci ^^ On verra bien ! Bonne lecture et merci :)_

Chapitre 4 - La Maison

\- Tu vas adorer, c'est notre planque ! Personne ne connaît cet endroit, à part nous bien sur, me confia l'un d'eux dans un rire charmant.

Nous nous étions enfoncés dans le quartier. Les immeubles étaient de plus en plus bas, délabrés et anciens. Les rues étaient sales, le béton au sol se fissurait, les déchets s'entassaient aux coins des porches et les lampadaires se faisaient de plus en plus rares, éclairant faiblement certains endroits isolés du chemin d'une lueur blafarde. Plus l'on s'aventurait dans ce labyrinthe, plus les clameurs de la ville se faisaient lointaines. C'était un monde à part, en dehors de tout. Nos pas résonnaient dans les ruelles sombres, notre discussion semblait être la seule voix dans cet univers sans son ni couleurs. Tout était gris. Tout était muet. Un vieux film en noir et blanc contant l'histoire de huit jeunes se promenant dans un quartier de l'ancien temps, quand les immenses tour de fer de cachaient pas encore le ciel, coupant toute liberté, toute rêverie. Charmant.

Nous bifurquions à un croisement et nous engouffrions dans une impasse. Un petit bâtiment s'élevant sur trois étages se dressait face à nous. Les portes et fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches clouées aux murs et des graffitis en tout genre décoraient le tout d'une touche artistique s'accordant parfaitement au genre d'endroit miséreux que c'était. Cette atmosphère de précarité et d'abandon n'était pas repoussante, il y avait dedans un quelque chose d'indescriptible qui attisait ma curiosité et éveillait en moi une certaine attirance, une bienveillance insoupçonnée pour ce genre lieu fréquentés uniquement par des voyous en rébellion face à la société étriquée ou des rêveur en mal de sensations fortes.

Deux des garçons retiraient déjà, avec une étrange facilité, les lattes de bois interdisant l'accès à la petite maison, dégageant ainsi une fenêtre, laissant le passage aux maitres des lieux qui, avec aisance, pénétrèrent tour à tour à l'intérieur de leur repère. Les suivant comme une enfant candide et cherchant un peu de magie dans ce monde décevant, je m'engouffrais à mon tour par la petite ouverture.

La première chose qui s'imposa à moi fut cette agréable impression de confort et de sécurité. Malgré la sordide apparence extérieure, c'était un véritable cocon, une maison. De vieux canapés au cuir légèrement élimé et recouvert de quelques vêtements trainant en boule entourait une table basse brut sur laquelle des magazines, des livres, des partitions et autres brouillons musicaux s'empilaient aux côtés de tasses de café oubliées. Un grand tapis en toile brune recouvrait le parquet vieillis par le temps. Les murs, eux aussi abimés, étaient habillés par des tableaux de graffitis et autres photos de vacances ou de délires entre amis. Une immense bibliothèque occupait une partie de la pièce, supportant des livres par centaines et deux fois plus d'albums de divers artistes venant des quatre coins du monde, offrant ainsi un panel de couleurs aussi variés qu'inspirant. Dans un coin, près d'un bureau où un ordinateur portable représentait l'une des seules présences modernes de la pièce, se dressait un magnifique piano acoustique d'un noir d'encre, aussi profond que la nuit. Dans le fond, derrière les canapés, un escalier discret montait à l'étage supérieur.

Les garçons s'aidaient de leurs portables jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux allument les bougies disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce. Fleurit alors des boutons de lumières chaleureuses éclairant leur salon d'une douce lueur intime et réconfortante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, me demanda Hoseok.

\- J'adore, murmurais-je comme pour moi-même. C'est … un chez soit.

Ma réponse les fit sourire, pour certains par bienveillance, d'autres par amusement. Sans aucun doute que cette planque était une vraie maison pour eux. Un endroit où l'on se sent en sécurité, un point de repère, un endroit où se rendre quand tout va mal et qu'on ne sait plus quoi faire. Un bumker contre toutes les souffrances, tous les malheurs du monde. C'est un toit sous lequel on pourra dormir sans craindre le froid et la solitude. En s'y rendant, on savait qu'on y retrouverait des gens sur qui compter, une famille.

Ils s'installèrent. L'un branchait son portable à une enceinte qu'il avait sorti et choisit une musique douce et feutré, laissant les notes colorées la pièce. Un autre s'assit dans le canapé et reprit sa lecture, tendis qu'un autre encore emportait la vaisselle à l'étage.

Je m'assis timidement sur l'un des sièges aux côtés d'un parolier concentré sur ses écrits.

Dans cette lumière plus douce, j'en profitais pour dévisager cet inconnu rencontré en début de soirée au Game. Ses traits fins et si bien dessiner étaient soulignés par la lueur orangée des bougies qui donnaient à sa peau pâle un tient de pêche. Ses yeux bruns étaient d'une grande tendresse et reflétait une intelligence profonde. Son front était caché en partie par quelques mèches brunes tombant en désordre. Son visage était celui d'un homme doux mais autoritaire et à la fois légèrement enfantin. Un envoutant mariage entre les opposés créait un tout inattendu mais non pour le moins fascinant. Finalement, même sans l'ambiance trompeuse du Game, il restait une énigme.

Il finit par me remarquer et esquissa un faible sourire à mon attention.

\- Au fait, comment t'as rencontré Hoseok, me demanda-t-il soudainement.


End file.
